


Insurance

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Driving, Bus, Driver Dean, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, School bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel's car gets hit by a veering school bus, he decides he's going to give the driver a piece of mind. No matter how pretty the guy is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insurance

Castiel walked into the candy store, shaking his head impatiently as he weaved through the few children in there. Children who should probably be on their way to school if they didn’t want to be late. Either way, Castiel just swerved around them making his way to the counter to press a lunch box into Gabriel’s hand.

“I have work to do, Gabriel,” Castiel told him snippily, glaring across the counter at his brother. “I can’t keep making emergency runs to the store because _you_ forgot your lunch. Buy something! I have a job of my own, you know.”

“You work from home, little bro! What’s the use of having a little brother who works as an online consultant!” Gabriel reached over and clapped him on the back, already opening the lunch box and inhaling the scent of whatever was inside. Castiel pointedly hadn’t looked.

Sighing irritably, Castiel shook his head. “Yes, but being an online consultant requires that I actually be _online_. On my computer. At home. Not bringing you lunch every day. I’m not doing this again, Gabriel, find someone else to be your delivery guy.”

“Cassie!” Gabriel wheedled, and Castiel could feel the stirrings of a migraine beginning behind his eyes. His brother was trying at best, and brought out fratricidal urges in Castiel at worst. “You just need to get out more, okay? So if I have to forget my lunch to make you leave the house than I’m okay with that. You need to meet someone, get laid once in a while!”

“ _Gabriel_ ,” Castiel hissed, looking around at all the kids in the store, who were giggling. “Would you kindly stop airing details of my private life among your patrons? Particularly when they’re not of legal age? Look, I’m going home to do my job. Why don’t you focus on yours, which isn’t running a matchmakers. And _don’t_ go getting any ideas.” He snapped, storming out of the candy shop angrily.

He knew his brother was only trying to look out for him and that it had been a while since he’d had any kind of relationship. It wasn’t even that he didn’t appreciate the concern. It was the constant interference and subsequent reminder that he had nobody else except his crazy ass brother when it came down to it.

Castiel was lonely.

Sighing, he trudged towards his car, looking up at the sound of a loud bang, and then a crash.  Frowning, he saw a school bus veer dangerously close to the row of parked cars outside the stores, before straightening back into his own lane. His eyes followed down to his wing mirror, now lying on the tarmac instead of attached to his gold Continental.

“The fuck?” He breathed, hurrying over to pick it up. It slotted back into place, but the wing mirror was cracked straight down the middle. Angrily, Castiel slid behind the wheel of his car and screeched out into the road after the jackass driver.

It was a school bus, and there was only one school along this route, so he knew exactly where the driver was going. Castiel was going to go after him and give the man a piece of his mind. It was a public service, if nothing else. Despite the fact that he now had to pay for a replacement wing mirror, the driver had practically been on the other side of the road.

It was a school bus, there were children in that vehicle. The incompetent driver was probably going to get them all killed.

He caught sight of the bus as it pulled up outside of the school, and he pulled up behind it. Castiel spent just a second rehearsing all of the yelling he was going to do, before he got out of his car, slamming the door behind him.

There was a line of kids getting off the bus when he reached the doors, including two with bloody noses, and Castiel waited impatiently for them to all get out of the way, before stepping on the doors and folding his arms, clearing his throat.

The driver looked up, and Castiel blinked, blindsided by the prettiest green eyed he’d ever seen.

“Can I help you with something, dude?” The driver asked, frowning at the sight of Castiel on his bus.

Castiel’s scowl grew more pronounced and he straightened up to his full height. “I believe you can. I wish to know exactly how you came to acquire this job, since it’s apparently to me and various other drivers on the road that you are an incompetent driver.”

It seemed to take the guy – Dean Winchester, according to the licence hanging on the front of the bus – a few seconds to catch up with Castiel’s words, but when he did, his pretty green eyes narrowed and his jaw set angrily.

“Oh yeah? How’d you work that one out?”

Castiel’s chin rose just a fraction in defiance. “By the cracked wing mirror currently attached to my Continental. I saw your… abysmal driving from across the street! You’re supposed to be driving kids, and someone decided you were the right person for that job?”

Dean had turned to look when Castiel’s thumb jerked towards his car and he let out a guffaw. “You drive that pimpmobile?” When Castiel’s face darkened, he backtracked quickly. “Hey, hey, relax dude. I saw I’d hit your car, okay? I’m not a douche, I made a note of your license number so I could get the company to contact you about insurance.”

When Castiel didn’t look convinced or reassured at all, Dean sighed. “Look, it’s my first day on the job, and two of the kids got into a fight. So I kind of got distracted for a second and didn’t really pay attention to the road, okay? That’s how I hit your car. I promise I’m a good driver.”

Castiel eyed Dean suspiciously. He had seen two of the kids had bloody noses when they got off the bus. He’d just chalked it down to bad driving, but he could understand that scrapping kids would be enough for anyone to take their eyes off the road. Especially on their first day.

Before he could speak, a piece of paper was being shoved under his nose. He took it and glanced over it, to see a name, address and cell number.

“For your insurance.” Dean offered with a hesitant smile. “They’re my details. Ugh, I don’t really know the company details yet but I’ll find them out for you.”

Castiel softened, his anger dissipating at the obvious nervousness Dean was displaying. It was clear he didn’t want to get into trouble on his first day on this job. “I’m sure I can cover the cost of replacing the wing mirror without having to go through my insurance,” he said warmly, even offering a tentative smile of his own. “But thank you… Dean.”

“No worries, dude, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Castiel. Cas will do, it’s kind of a mouthful.”

“Cas,” Dean repeated, as if he was trying it out. He smiled, his eyes crinkling a little as he looked at Castiel. “So are you gonna report me to my boss for ‘endangering my charges’ or whatever it was you called it?”

Castiel had the good grace to look sheepish. “Well, maybe I was a little hasty on that front,” he admitted.

A wolf whistle behind him suddenly reminded him of where they were, of the fact that he should be working and not talking to some guy he’d just met on school property. He was meant to be at his computer, he had so many reports to type up and he was now going to be behind.

“I should go,” he muttered, looking down at his hands and spotting Dean’s details on the scrap of paper he was holding. “Here, I guess I won’t be needing this.”

Dean didn’t take it, looking at Castiel curiously. “Maybe you could keep it anyway,” he spoke quietly, hopefully. “And call me sometime. You know, if you need anything. I’m a good mechanic, a halfway decent cook, and I’m a great shoulder to cry on.” He winked.

Castiel laughed, surprised and a little bit charmed. “So you’re a man of many talents, huh?”

“You could always call sometime and find out,” Dean suggested, gesturing to the paper with a grin. “Maybe I could take you out for dinner?”

Castiel found himself grinning back and pocketed the scrap of paper. “Maybe you could. You know, assuming you survive the bus ride home,” he teased as he got off the bus. He was already back to his car when Dean honked the horn at him and he laughed loudly.

Maybe work wouldn’t miss him for one day. Castiel needed to go back to the candy store and tell his brother exactly what had just happened. Gabriel was never going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
